Five Night's at Freddy's Mike's Replacement
by Mr. Aleyado
Summary: After Mike's discharge, a new security guard with a past he vaguely remembers involving the Pizzeria takes over the night shift. Concluding that Mike was a maniac, he began his shift with a visit from a chicken. Will he too go insane? Or will he befriend this seemingly mindless killers. (My pardons for bad pacing. I can't really help it.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Mike Schmidt had been fired, giving the animatronics a whole week to ponder what their new scare tactics would be for the next guard. Or rather, endoskeleton. _I wonder how so many endoskeletons are able to replace the previous one. _Freddy Fazbear thought, as he stood onstage waiting for his servos to be unlocked, allowing him to roam the Pizzeria at night. _The last one escaped the rules, and now we don't see him anymore. Maybe he was taken away somewhere else, and put back into uniform. That would explain the lack of a endoskeleton in the security room._ Freddy then felt clicking within himself, and heard clicking from both sides, indicating that he, Chica, and Bonnie, were free to roam until 6 A.M.

_They must have found a new endoskeleton to be put in the back room._ Chica thought. _I wonder why they are never in suits, though. It IS against the rules, after all._ Chica then began making her way to the kitchen to make a pizza. Surely, this new endoskeleton liked pizza, right?

"Ugh. This is soooo boring!" Alex shouted, scrolling through the cameras. "Mike must have been some nutso who went insane on the job." Alex kept scrolling, until he came upon the stage's camera. "Wait, weren't there three robots onstage? Eh maybe I just mis-read the ad. I hope I don't turn into Mike. That guy was blubbering about some 'Foxy' and 'Golden Freddy'. I don't think it helps that one could easily mistake me for him, despite the major height difference." Alex continued to scroll through the camera's careful about this oh-so-precious 'power' that showed on his screen. He soon became bored, and checked the lights. "I wonder what these do-OAAA!" Alex shouted as he saw a giant yellow Chicken to his right. he tried to hit the door, and missed. He then felt something put into his lap, and heard clanking footsteps. He looked down, and saw a medium cheese pizza. He looked back at the door, to see nothing. He turned off the light, and took out a slice of pizza. He ate it as he scrolled through the cameras thoughtfully. _Well that happened._ He thought, looking at the stage. He found all three animatronics there. _That certainly wasn't a fake pizza. In fact, it was fairly good._

The stage was full of very quiet whispers, loud enough that the three could hear each other, but not loud enough that the camera could pick it up. "You gave it a pizza?!" Freddy hissed, obviously angry with Chica.

"First off, _it _is a HE. I could tell by it's short cropped 'hair'. I still don't understand why they come like that, though. Second, it's his first night! We do take it easy on first nighters, do we not?" Chica reasoned, earning a grumble of an agreement from both Bonnie and Freddy. Finally, the look on his face was priceless. You should have seen how wide his eyes were! They were about the size of a dinner plate." Chica could barely hold back a snicker. She began chatting away with Bonnie as Freddy 'harrumphed' and continued to ponder what he would do with this endoskeleton. It apparently scared easily, and was programmed to be male.

_At least I won't be alone when this one gets put back into a suit, considering Foxy being in disrepair. It's bad enough that I have to deal with these two girls. It'll be nice to be able to talk with another male for a chance. Foxy is either singing his pirate song, or sitting there in disrepair on the first night._ The trio heard strange footsteps, as they saw the endoskeleton make a beeline for the restrooms.

"This is a bad time! I gotta go so bad!" Alex whispered to himself, as he bolted to the restrooms. He went into the first stall possible, and relieved himself. He then began talking with himself as gradually felt better. "So there are nearly silent, creepy robots that bring me pizza. I'm not sure if that was supposed to happen, but I'll have to leave a note on the robot for whomever made it bring me that pizza. As Alex zipped up his jeans, he pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and he sped-walked back to the security room, where he found a fox-like robot sitting in his chair, tampering with the tablet. If it weren't for the fact that is was 3 in the morning, the fox looked like it was torn up around its midsection and feet, and the thing seemed to be roughly as tall as he was, Alex would have laughed. "Excuse me? Why are you in my seat, fox...thing…?"

Foxy turned to his right and saw a… _What did mister Fazbear tell us they were when he first created us? Think, think, aha! A human! Not to be stuffed into a suit, he said. _"I be sorry me matey! I didn't know this be your chair. There be no-one here when I got 'ere. So naturally I assumed that one of the others got ye." He said, his voice smothered with a very deep, pirate accent. Alex jumped back at hearing the fox talk, and vaguely recalled a fox from when he was a kid. Back when he came here with his friend and parents. "I be sorry if'n I scared ye, lad. I be meanin' ye no harm." Foxy explained, as he got up. Foxy found himself eye level with the human.

"No, no, it's fine. I seem to vaguely remember you from my childhood when I came here. Foxy, right?" Alex half stated, half asked.

"That be me name, don't go wearin' it out!" Foxy said, excited to know someone at least remembered him. He then pushed his lopsided jaw back into place, as he stared at the security guard.

"You were the pirate right?" Alex asked, earning himself a nod. "You always were my favorite." Alex said, rubbing his chin as he remembered once hugging the robotic fox. If Foxy had tear glands, he would have been crying right now. Instead, he found himself hugging the human, who was startled by the Fox's antics.

"I remember ye!" Foxy stated. "Ye were that brave lad that gave me a hug when I had fallen off me ship by accident! Ye were quite nice. I was surprised that ye gave me a hug. I didn't mean to frighten yer folks when I accidentally scraped yer arm when gettin' up." As if to confirm Foxy's robotic memory, Alex pulled up his sleeve, revealing a long scar from his elbow to his wrist.

"My parents were mad, and never brought me again, despite how little I cried from the cut, and how much I yelled at them." Alex said, not realising that there was a bear behind him. He then felt two strong pairs of hand grab his arms, as he struggled to get out of the robotic's grip. Foxy was shocked, remembering much about his first mate, who had called himself Alex before he accidentally hurt his little matey. Foxy couldn't move, while he was regaining all his memory.

"Come on, new guy. We're getting you in uniform." Freddy said, as he began walking towards the back room where the empty suit of a Freddy Fazbear sat.

"Gosh darn it! Let me go! I was just talking with Foxy!" Alex shouted, as the door to the back room was opened. He saw many heads, including a few of Foxy, and a Freddy Fazbear costume, propped up on the table. Noticing it's size, Alex began hyperventilating. "Oh god! Im not going to fit! Its going to be too small! Let go!" Alex shouted. He then heard chimes playing, and children shouting 'Yay!' as he was released from Freddy's iron grip. He looked at the clock in the back room. It read '6:00 A.M.' Freddy then walked out of the room, and back onstage. He also saw Foxy walking like a zombie, from the security room, to Pirate's Cove as he stepped outside. The only two things that crossed Alex's mind was that he, First, needed to post that note on the chicken, preferably out of view to anyone. The second thing was, he needed to work on his speech. In his seemingly last hour, he had said a 'that's what she said' line.

After carefully wording he sticky note, he ran up to the stage and up it on the back of the chicken's head. He then grabbed his stuff from the security room, and walked past Pirate Cove, where he heard a faint pirate song Foxy used to sing from when Alex was but a child.

_Tomorrow will be a long night._ Alex thought with a 'pff' through his pursed lips. He nodded at the workers that passed him at the entrance, the janitor giving him a thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into the building, careful not to hit his head on the low doorframe. As he checked his watch, he realized he still had a bit of time, so he went straight to the restrooms so he wouldn't have to go in the middle of all of it.

_I wonder what'll happen now that it's my second night._ He thought as he left the restroom. With five minutes left, Alex hurried to the Security Room. As soon as the main power went out, his camera went up. All three were on stage, and Foxy was… Alex closed his cam, confused. The curtains were wide open. He turned to his right and checked the lights. _Nothing_. He then checked the left lights. _Not- _"Gah!" Foxy stood in the doorframe, smirking. Alex clutched his heart as Foxy glanced down both hallways, and then sat down.

"Heh heh. Sorry, matey. Didn't mean ta give ye a heart attack. But that don' mean I won' try an' scare you every once in a while."

"Gee. I feel so much safer." Alex said sarcastically, checking the cams to find Bonnie missing. A quick peek at the back room told him where she was.

_He likes my pizza!_ Was the first thing to come to Chica's head as she once again, became able to move. For the first time in forever, she no longer thought about putting endoskeletons in their suits. In fact, it seemed that she shouldn't have been doing so in the first place. She scurried off to the kitchen, preparing to make another pizza. _Freddy and Bonnie don't care for pizza, and Foxy just ignores me. Speaking of Foxy…_ she turned towards Pirate Cove to find it empty. "The security guard!" she gasped, not realising she hadn't called it an endoskeleton. She rushed down the east hall, to find Alex and Foxy sharing a few jokes, the both of them laughing. As soon as they stopped however, Foxy gasped, and Alex spun around hitting the door, causing Chica to be locked out. She slowly trudged back to the kitchen. _Why did he do that? I'm not scary, am I?_ She looked down at her hands, finding fingers instead of big, meaty gloves. _Huh?_ She then looked at herself in a reflection of the cleanest pan she could find. She found that she no longer had two sets of teeth, but a simple beak, yellow feathers and fur, and smaller, less menacing feet. _How the heck did that happen? _She looked as if she were human...almost.

"Ye be gettin' good at that, Alex. I say ye would probably be able to stop me someday." Foxy chuckled. "But not anytime soon, i'd say." Foxy once again check both halls while Alex checked the cam. Alex shut the vcam, and slammed the door button on the left, while Foxy looked on, bewildered at finding Chica in a different state. Foxy said in a hushed tone, "Alex, ye might want to check on Chica. She be lookin… different…" Foxy was entirely confused. Chica looked almost human.

"You sure ye-you're not pulling tricks on me?" Alex said. "Darn it! I'm starting to talk like you!"

"Har har! But yar, Chica looks different, almost like you. Minus the fact that she still be lookin' like a duck." Foxy said, peering out the west hallway.

"Im not a duck!" Came a voice from the eastern hallway, making the both of the two in the office jump in surprise. Without giving Alex any time, she slipped into the office and sat down on the floor pretzel leg style. Foxy gave a quick glance on both sides of the hall, then stood next to Alex, who was standing in fright.

"You're right. She _does_ almost look human." He whispered. Chica rolled her 'eyes'.

"I can still hear you, dummy." She said. "Anyway, I see you like my pizza." She said, changing the subject so that they could get the awkwardness out of the way.

"Oh! You made that?" Alex said, suddenly interested. He quickly took a seat. "I had thought someone had made it, and controlled you to bring it to me." Saying that was a mistake, because he earned a gasp from Chica, and a light backhand slap to the back of the head from Foxy.

"O' course she made it ye fool!" Foxy scolded. "Why do ye think that the Pizzas here are so darn good, huh?"

Alex put his hands up in self defense. "Hey, look. I didn't know about you guys since yesterday, and I hardly recall my time here as a child, alright? So cut me a little slack!"

He earned a sign form Foxy. "Sorry, Alex. I didn' mean ta be rude."

"It's fine, just try not to be so menacing if it comes to that again." Alex chuckled.

_Alex is his name? Friends with Foxy? No, he can't be…_ Chica thought. "Alex? Aren't you the owner's…" She gave him pause to turn to her. "First robot?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that I don't update either of my stories quickly. I DO have school… and I'm not the best writer…. But other than that, sorry for the infrequent, uneven word-count updates.**

* * *

"What?!" Alex practically shouted. "Preposterous! How could I be a machine? I eat, sleep, and use the restroom too! I also drink water for Pete's sake!"

"I be knowin' nobody by the name o' Pete." Foxy said, oblivious to the heated discussion between Alex and Chica.

"Yeah, he even told us. You. Are. A. Robot. Were I to cut you right now, you would either emit sparks, or leak joint grease." Chica retorted. Alex, being the stubborn person he was, rolled up his sleeve.

"Alright then, prove it." He replied, his voice laced with bravery. He knew he was no machine, didn't he? With a quick flick of her wrist, Alex's skin was torn open, causing him to wince. Sure enough, there were yellow-gold sparks coming from what looked like titanium. Alex was dumbfounded, his mind broken. Memories flashed through his head as realization dawned on him. Parents covering his cuts from his view, visits to a 'doctor' that he never remembered. His robotic fingers brushed over the serration, as more and more forgotten memories came to mind. No crush, 100% on every test, best athlete in the school, and the fact he was the tallest for his age. "B-but how. I-I ate. Slept, _GREW_ to seven feet! It-it makes no sense!"

"You were father's pride and joy. He put so much time, effort, and money into you, he perfected the recreation of human life. Sadly, he spent too much. The government shut him down, and he stuck you in an orphanage. It was only pure luck that you were adopted by father's brother. You ate, turning the food into electricity, as well with water. Your growing was from the excess of power. The more power you had, the bigger you got. You yourself also don't go to the bathroom. That's your excess oil. It smells real bad too, for you information." Chica explained, making sure it all soaked in with Alex. While his head was accepting the stuff, he was shaking his head no.

"Why didn't he take me back, stuff me in a suit?" Alex asked, making both Foxy and Chica's 'eyes' go wide with surprise.

This time, Foxy spoke up, clearly he had finally tuned in. "He was actually goin' to do that. He was goin' ta make ye the cap'n. But it cost im too much. Ye know the rest. Then he made us, an I was the cap'n of me ship 'till '87. The rest, anyone could tell ye."

"So… I'm not real. I-I don't really exist. No-no fingerprints owned by the government, no...no school records before 6th grade...no nothing?" Alex asked. It was all too much for him to take in. Chica nodded sadly.

"It's sad, but true." Was all she said.

"But, but what about the pain? The feelings? Surely he couldn't have programmed that, could he have?" He asked, making yet another attempt to bring himself back to what was to him but a speedily closing glimpse of what he had once called normality.

"Everything you say. Your voice, your pain, your feelings, are all programmed. You were but the first of five. Sadly, it's true. You yourself are not human." She said.

Alex then brought up his last resort. What he had been saving for the end if nothing else had prevailed in his quest for rightness. "Why should I trust you?" Chica had looked like she had been stunned, and Foxy's eyepatch was up, his jaw loose with surprise.

Chica let out a long, sad sigh. "You don't have to. All you need to do is look at the facts. Look, if it's any condolence, I could ah, make you a Pizza? What about you coming before Freddy? After all the saying goes, respect your eld-"

"Stop. Just, just stop, okay? I've had enough torture for tonight. Can I please just-just have a moment of silence? This-this is a lot to take in. I'm not sure if I can take this all in." The last thing that would have presented him as human then decided to act against him. A drop of oil came from his eye socket. No longer was he, Alex the 'amazing at everything' but, Alex, the man who is not human. As Alex put his head in his palms he let out an exasperated sigh. All of a sudden, the power went out. Chica and Foxy looked around, and then a tune began playing. Something Alex remembered playing on the school's piano once. The Toreador March. He looked up to see flickering eyes and teeth, as Foxy began to growl, hook raised. Freddy popped up in Alex's face. But instead of fear, Alex felt rage. He shoved Freddy away, who was confused at the endoskeleton's lack of fear. Foxy and Chica were bewildered, while Alex loomed over Freddy, having grown three inches. "Do you want to play a game?" Alex spat, causing Freddy to put his hands up in self defense. Unbeknownst to him, Alex's eyes had gone black, except for a single pinprick of while in the center of each eye. Alex's voice then became dark, and unforgiving. "Because two can play at THAT game."

* * *

**A/N #2 Things take a turn for the worse, while I try my best at creating a fight scene for the next chapter. If you're new, maybe check out my other story just for fun. Oh, and one more thing. I may, or may not, incorporate Golden Freddy near the end of the story. (Which I promise, is no time soon)**


	4. Chapter 4: AN special! (YAY)

**Well readers, it is about that time where I need something from one of you. I need an OC. Now I don't accept OP OCs (No, Alex isn't one because he's an emotional catastrophe XD) but I will accept something among the lines of prosthetics, a natural born power, etc. Just don't make them overpowered as all heck. Leave your ideas in the form of reviews, and I will announce the winner when the next real chapter comes out, but not with their character. All I'm going to say is, their character will be the next Night Watchman/Watchwoman.**

**Mr. Aleyado, signing out. I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**Side Note- Tired of waiting? Read my other story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Read both ANs

**A/N Now we get to a more gruesome, fighting part. Sorry. There was no tag for 'totally horrible description of a fight between what was thought as a human and a giant bear-like robot-that-sounds-like-a-pervert-when-he-laughs' Trigger warning, references to creepypastas. You don't like em, too bad. I'm indifferent on the matter. **

* * *

Freddy's eyes turned to pinpricks and he was lifted up off the ground by the giant emotional mass known as Alex. For the first time in his life, Freddy felt fear creep over him as he stared into Alex's unforgiving, demonic eyes. "Nobody, NOBODY messes with me!" Alex shouted, flinging Freddy out into the hall.

"Wait, Alex!" Came the concerned voice of Chica. She tried outstretching her hand to his shoulder to comfort him, but he swatted it away. Chica recoiled, mortified. She had never seen Alex so angry. He seemed nice and caring. A jingle played from Alex, the one he remembered always accompanied Laughing Jack. The Jack-in-the-Box music. Only it was off key, and much creepier. Alex began to hum along as Freddy ran through the hallways, desperate to get away from the _THING_.

"Remember, Freddy. No running." Alex said, his voice sounding like the other creepypasta he remembered growing up. . Freddy tripped over a out-pushed chair, causing a bolt to go flying out of his knee joint, Alex catching it from within a centimeter away from his face. "Tsk tsk, what did I tell you?" Alex leaned towards Freddy for emphasis. "But I'm a good sport. Show me what you've got." Alex flicked the bolt back to Freddy, who screwed it back in, and heaved himself up.

"Nay! Alex stop! Remember who ye are!" Foxy shouted. The voice of Foxy was like a key to his emotions. Most likely because they were both meant to be pirates. There was a loud 'snap' noise like a bone breaking as Alex's eyes became human-ish, and he suddenly shrunk. There was then a loud noise of contact, as Freddy sent Alex flying head-first, chipping away some of the pizza-stained, moss-covered wall. Alex picked himself up, a tear* running from the top of his skull, to his shoulderblades. He knew enough to know that he would survive without the skin, but there were certain rules here. Just like the Terminator, one of his eyes were showing, the pupil behind the contact was flashing red. Alex grasped at his head as he swayed back and forth like a drunken sailor. As Foxy approached, Alex slumped against the wall, exhausted. Foxy took off his eyepatch and put it over Alex's injured eye. Alex proceeded to power off, giving the animatronics time to talk with each other.

"That oughta put him in his place." Freddy said, dusting himself off. He was fairly ticked with the endoskeleton who was quite scary, even when powered down. He looked at Alex and shuddered.

"What!" Foxy and Chica said simultaneously, staring at Freddy in shock. Chica then finished the duo's thoughts. "Alex," she motioned to the offline animatronic, "came before you. He was the FIRST animatronic EVER." Freddy rolled his eyes, earning a slap from Chica. As he rubbed his cheek in mock pain, Chica continued to explain, making sure Freddy new every single detail.

As if some fourth force of nature summoned him, almost as if a fair amount of people were expecting him, Bonnie walked out of the closet, somehow with a baby blanket in tow. "Ngh. What did I miss?" She said, as she took in the scene that lay before her very photoreceptors. "What. Did. You. DO! She shouted, causing a car alarm to go off in the parking lot. It was safe to assume it was Alex's, since he was the only staff to come at night. All Chica, Freddy, and Foxy did was motion to Alex sitting against the wall. "Foxy, why does that endoskeleton have your eyepatch?" Was all Bonnie asked. Foxy whacked him on the back of the head, and began to explain.

"This 'ere be Alex. He be NOT an endoskeleton, but me pal." Foxy went on about the same thing Chica had said twice now, Bonnie nodding occasionally.

Alex kept fading in and out of sleep mode, catching snippets of conversation. "Maybe the best thing for him IS a suit." Freddy suggested. "But not one of me, no."

"Chica?" Foxy asked. All he got was a weirded out stare from all three singers. "Bonnie?" He asked.

"No, Alex doesn't seem like the guitar type." Bonnie said, with a dull stare towards Foxy.

"M-me?" Foxy stuttered.

"Well who else is there? Certainly not Golden Freddy!" Freddy exclaimed, earning a questioning glance from Chica. "later" he whispered.

"But we be havin' no suit o' me!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, but we do." Freddy finished with a smirk, or at least what was his best attempt at one.

"Oh? Ye bes' be showin' me." Foxy replied, his arm and hook crossed. Freddy rolled his eyes and lead the group while carrying the unconscious Alex, to the backstage, where there was no camera. There, propped against the wall, was a black fox, with gray chest fur, a fixed jaw identical to Foxy's, and eyepatch, and a perfectly shiny hook. "And ye didn't think to let me have it?" Foxy asked.

"You're generic color is red, Foxy." Foxy rolled his eyes. "Now lets help Alex."

* * *

**Still looking for OCs. I know you guys aren't blind, or deaf.**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Guard

**A/N Okay, so I know what you're thinking. **

'**What! He's going in a suit?! Why would you do that? Im going to unfollow and de-fav this story.'**

**Hold your horses, bucko.**

**How about you try getting a badly paced, horror game spin-off planned out in your head DURING a moment you have writer's block. I know, I seem mean, but now and again I will take suggestions, Add a new OC every once in a while... Scthuff you guys SHOULD understand. **

**First person to guess the exact movie from the series I'm referencing gets a shout-out in the next chapter.**

* * *

Alex yelled in agony as the animatronics began ripping off what was supposed to be his skin, which was severely damaged from Freddy. "Stop yer squirmin' Alex! It'll only make things worse!" Foxy said, holding down the massive robot. Yet Alex continued shouting, the pain he was programmed to feel made it all the much worse.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy had just finished, revealing an endoskeleton much like theirs, but with a smaller head. Freddy then got the black fox off the wall, and splayed it across the adjacent table. The semi-conscious robot was howling in pain.

Freddy did his best to align the endoskeleton with the suit's latches. It was better than nothing. Alex screamed in rage and protest as he was fully put into the black fox, the suit being latched onto him. The last thing he saw was the black mask and jaw descending upon his head, before the pain was unbearable and he passed out.

The following day, after the janitor found no security guard anywhere to be seen, an ad was posted in the paper as it was every monday, albeit this one came out naught but two days later on wednesday. Brooke Doyle, a 5' 7" petite woman, with gray eyes and brown hair, re-read the ad over and over. She took a sip of her tea as she decided to call the number. She set aside the stuffed animal she was making, and picked up the phone. It was answered almost instantaneously, the noise of happy children in the background playing. "Hello?" A man asked.

"Uh, hi." She said, not sure how to introduce herself entirely. "My name is Brooke Doyle. I'd like to see if I could get the night guard job?" She asked.

The man responded almost immediately. "Great! You're hired! I'll expect you a quarter hour before midnight here!" There was the the ~click~ of a phone hanging up. Brooke stared at the phone, bewildered.

_That… _She thought _Was ridiculously easy. This will be the easiest 120 dollars of my life._

Alex's eyes shot open, as he glanced around the back room, filled with extra heads. "Ngh. Me head." He said, raising his non-hook hand to rub his sore head. He then heard his voice. "Me voice!" His hook went to his throat, where he looked at his hook. "ME HAND!" Alex then let out a loud scree-ing noise, that caused Chica to check on him.

"Alex? What's wrong?" She questioned. She wasn't normally one to go in the back room, but it helped Alex calm down a bit.

"I'll tell ye what the bloody hell is wrong!" He shouted. He then covered his mouth from his unintentional swear. "First, I be seemin' ta have a tendency ta swear! Two, I be talking like a pirate! Three, I be a _FOX. _Four, I have a HOOK! An' five, I'm in a BLOODY SUIT!" Alex was seething with rage.

"Well it was either put you in a suit, or have you look absolutely awful, with no way of hiding your endoskeleton." She said, politely. "Besides, if Pirate's Cove is re-opened, you and Foxy could be rivaling pirate captains!" Chica seemed very enthusiastic, smiling in happiness. Alex, however, just rolled his eyes. He then heaved himself off the table, finding himself a head taller than Chica. She looked up at him, astonished. "I don't remember the suit being that tall…" She trailed off as the camera's light blinked on. She then whispered to Alex. "There's a new endoskeleton in back!"

"Thar be no endoskeleton, Chica." Alex said blankly. "It just be another person like I thought I was…"

"Still, I want to scare him! Or her." She quickly added. "So come on!" She pulled his arm as the two tumbled out of the back room, Alex smacking his head on the doorframe.

Brooke sat astonished, as she saw the two animatronics having a _conversation._ She then whispered to herself, "Maybe NOT the easiest $120 I've ever made." She heard metallic clanking, and realised the two animatronics were approaching. She checked the cameras, and found a giant, black fox staring with black eyes and white pupils at the camera, causing her to jump back. "Oh you sneaky little devil." She said to the camera. She knew it couldn't hear her, though. Brooke then checked the lights. There was a chicken on the right side, which scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hi!" Chica said, causing Brooke to shut the door in Chica's beak. As she walked away, Alex saw Chica rubbing her beak.

"Well tha' was no' very nice." He said, still angry of the unpermitted changes upon his endoskeleton. He sat on a table, cross-legged. The security camera flicked on, notifying them that the security guard was watching. They didn't, however, know that the audio was on as well. "At least I didn't hit the door on ye when I was back there."

"You tried to, though." Chica said, a smirk splayed across her beak. As the two animatronics continued conversing, Brooke began thinking to herself, while checking the security cameras elsewhere. _I thought that that Phone Guy said that being stuffed inside a suit would kill you!_ The stage had Bonnie and Freddy, but the duck and black fox were still talking. Pirate's Cove's curtain was still closed, the out of order sign the only detail she could really make out. She then went back to the two chatting robots, intent on listening in.

"Is that security guard able to be put in a suit like you?" Chica asked.

"Fer the umpteenth time, Chica. I han't got a good look at him yet. All I did was scare the livin' daylight outta' him." Alex replied, rolling his eyes."I'll see, though. A good scare outta do 'im good." With that, Alex got off the table, and stretched as he went down the west hallway at a brisk pace. He could swear he heard chuckling from Pirate's Cove as he passed.

"Oh god, that thing is coming here!" Brooke said to herself. She desperately checked the cams, unable to find the fox. She checked the east lights, then went to the west to have a powerful hand grab her wrist.

"Lass, I ain't a _thing_. I was a guard like ye." The grab alone was enough to scare her, but the voice made it all the worse as she looked up at the black fox, who stared down at her with an indifferent face. Brooke then lightly put a hand over her racing heart. "Now listen here an' listen good. Me, Chica, an' Foxy won't try ta kill ya, but Bonnie an' Freddy be a different case." Still scared, Brooke nodded. "Now i'll let go if ye stop calln' me an it. Verbally. But lemme go get Foxy, first. Nobody really cares fer 'im." With that, the fox walked off towards Pirate's Cove. Brooke trained the cameras on him, watching him until he reached Pirate's Cove, where he stopped. She saw the black fox yank aside the curtain, revealing a red fox. The audio allowed her to see them converse. She sat back, after checking both lights and listened to the show.

Alex yanked the curtain aside, revealing Foxy. "C'mon Foxy. We be goin' ta talk to the security guard."

Foxy, however, crossed his arms. "I don' come out on his first night. Ye were an exception." He then tried closing the curtain, to which Alex stopped, then grabbed Foxy by the torso.

"Luck ye, the guard be a lass." Alex replied, putting Foxy over his shoulder, like a parent would do to a small child.

"This be a bad idea, Alex. Now put me down!" Foxy said, as he was carried against his will down the west hall.

Brooke sat in her chair, laughing at the display. The two animatronic Foxes bickered like siblings. She checked the west hallway lights, and sure enough, there was both foxes, the red one struggling to worm his way out of the black fox's grip. "Now, about that promise." The black fox said.

"Oh, yes. I promise I will not call either of you an it." Brooke struggled to look the red fox in the eye without laughing.

"Good. Me name is Alex, by the way." The black fox said. The clock turned six, and Foxy seised up, but Alex stayed the same. "See ye tomorrow." With that, Alex escorted Brooke out, dropping Foxy off at pirate's cove.

"See you." She said. _That was one heck of a night._


	7. Chapter 7: Meet da new guy, kids!

**I have put in a request for cover art by the wonderful Deugemia. She said she'd have it ready in a few days. I WAS going to make her a story, but she instead wanted another chapter. Also, I was referencing star wars, when anakin was put into his suit. Thus becoming Darth Vader.**

* * *

The manager walked into the restaurant whistling the Happy Birthday song, twirling the keys on his fingers. He strode into his office and plopped into his chair, the noise of happy children already emanating from the main room. As he shuffled through paperwork, a finger tapped him on the shoulder. Confused, he turned around and found a black fox behind him, impatiently tapping its foot. Naturally he would have yelled, but the fox placed it's good hand over his mouth.

"Listen up, mister manager. I ain't gonna hurt ye, nor do anythin' bad to ye. So don' run, okay?" The presumably male fox said. He nodded, the fox taking his hand off the man's mouth. "Ye probably don' remember me, considerin' people are supposed ta die when put in a costume." The manager nodded, confirming the fox's statement. "Now I'm goin' ta tell ye that I was the security guard before the one ye have now." The fox said, pulling itsself up to full height. The manager was bewildered, eyes wide as the happy children in the background filled the silence between the two.

"Alex? I thought you were dead!" The manager exclaimed. He had thought that Alex was a fool, and wasted his power. Evidently enough, not. "Why are you here?"

"I be wonderin' if ye could do me a favor. If ye could start up Pirate Cove again with me an' Foxy as rivalin' pirate captains." He replied, a bit unsure if Chica's idea was good or not.

"Well it would cost a ton of money, there would be the matter of paying you…" The manager said, his thumb and index finger forming a check-mark under his chin.

"Ye don' need ta pay me, mister manager. I just request that I be able ta stay here at night. Plus, the founder of this here establishment's brother be me adopted father. I'm sure he'd help fund." Alex said, tapping his fingers one at a time in a row on his hook. One phone call later, as well as a punctured phone, the plan was a go. As the manager used his mobile phone to call the construction company, the booming voice of Freddy Fazbear came over the loudspeaker.

"Hey kids! I see someone in the back room over there! It looks like a… a fox!" He said in his cheerful voice. There was then the sound of dozens of chairs squaking to turn or be pushed out to turn near the manager's office. True to his word, Alex's foot was sticking out of the door, along with part of the back of his head. "Come on out, new guy! Don't be shy!" Freddy practically sang. Alex looked to the manager for help, who just chuckled and ushered him out of the room. As Alex turned to stare at all the kids, he meekly held his hook with his hand.

A kid then stood up and shouted. "WHOAH! IT LOOKS SO COOL!" There was then a loud murmur of agreements as Chica walked off the stage, and began dragging him by the arm. She whispered,

"We heard you entire plan. Its a good idea to get you familiar with the kids." As Alex then stepped on stage, Freddy handed him the microphone, and gave him space to stand up to his full height.

"So, new guy, what's your name?" Freddy asked. The tone of his voice sent a signal to some of the parents, and Alex that Freddy was having too much fun with this.

"M-me name be Alex." Alex stuttered. Bonnie was giggling, but only enough for him to catch.

A kid pointed. "He's a pirate! Awesome!" Kids now began shouting agreements, arguing who was most like him.

"Now now me buckos," Alex began. "A freind o' mine be an older sea dog than me, and he ain't gettin' no respect even though he ain't here right now." Alex finished with a grin. He could swear he caught Foxy poke his head out for a second or two before bringing it back in.

"Where is he?" A kid asked. "And who is he?" Multiple parents were confused as to the robot's 'friend'.

"He be off on a sailin' trip far away, but he be on his way back as we speak. He left when yer parents were kiddos like the lot o' ye. His name be Foxy." Due to the length of time that Foxy was gone, most of the parents looked at each other, shrugging. "An' when he comes back, will he an' I have a show for ye." With that, Freddy took back the microphone, thanked him, and continued like nothing had happened. A few kids came up to say hello, and he even had a semi- lengthy conversation with one of the parents, which afterwards the parent was lead away by a child, who wanted to leave. This would be an interesting repair week.


	8. Chapter 8: Special AN

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You people think I ended the story? HA! PRICELESS! Oh dear. This is just going to be one, long, continuous story. I'm nowhere near done. *snicker* But the next chapter will be out soon, I promise.**

**Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!**

**Ah you people amuse me. *wipes tear from eye***


	9. Chapter 9: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**A/N happy Halloween everyone! Here is my treat to you...early. Mixture of refurbished Pirate's Cove, and Halloween Fun for Brooke! Sorry for the delay. I can't seem to ever spell 'sword' correctly.**

**Fun Fact- My friends nicknamed me Laughing Jack after imitating him …perfectly…**

**hehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ahem* Anywho, without further adieu, I present the next chapter! **

* * *

Alex and Foxy were having a sword fight with foam swords, with kids in awe at the lightning fast reflexes of the two pirates. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were all tied to the mast of 'Captain' Alex's ship. Foxy was fighting for them, a pumpkin decorating his pirate hat instead of a skull and crossbones. With a flick of his wrist, Foxy disarmed Alex, had him walk the plank, and freed the 'prisoners'. "Har har! Nobody can best ol' Foxy!" Foxy said, the he thrust his sword in the air in triumph, as Alex 'swam' back to shore.

The kids cheered, as Alex and Foxy bowed, Foxy nearly falling off the deck. The only thing stopping him was Alex, who grabbed him by the shoulders. A group of teenagers, who were forced to bring their siblings here before trick-or-treating were insulting the robots with comments such as 'lame' or 'horrible fighters' Alex heard this, and turned towards the teenagers.

"Be we havin' some sour sports here?" Alex said, as he made his way to them. He towered over the group, easily eroding their cockiness.

"I-it can walk and speak." A one muttered.

"Yar. I can also hear, think, and do everythin' better than ye can, ye landlubbers!" Alex replied. The animatronics although worried, were intrigued.

"Well we can sword fight better than you can. You hardly put up a fight with that poor excuse for a pirate." The tallest one said, his peers backing up. Alex grinned a diabolical grin, one shared by Foxy.

"Be. That. So." He said. As if on cue, Foxy tossed Alex two foam swords. "Prove it." All the kids around the duo were staring on in content, a few of the teenagers eager to see the spectacle of a halloween fight between a robot and their peer. Freddy was unsure, Chica was frightened, Foxy was grinning ear to ear, and Bonnie? Indifferent.

"Oh, it's so." The teen replied, swinging his sword at Alex, who leaned back and began swinging the blade in a circular motion, while his torso and up were spinning. The defenseless teen had his sword knocked right out of his grip, and Alex stopped. Then he pointed his sword at the teen, as well as catch the other, and had the teen on his knees. A feminine voice rang out from down the hall.

"Alex? I think he's had enough for one day. Besides, it looks like you're having too much fun." Alex sighed and tossed the swords to Foxy, and turned to face Brooke, who was standing there with a witch cap on and had her hands on her hips, a smile plastered across her face.

"Fine, Brooke. But he deserved it too! He be mockin' me an' the rest o' the crew! He did!" Alex retorted. The teen whom he had bested in a short, short fight ran behind Brooke, because of the obvious fact that Alex would not hit a woman. "Hey Brooke! It seems ye have a worshiper behind ye!" Alex pointed to the cowering teen.

"Yes, yes. Alex, I need you to do me a favor. Since I'll be here helping some of the smaller kids who don't go trick-or-treating, I'll need you to hand out the candy at the entrance of the Pizzeria." She said, pointing to a humongous bowl of candy she had filled in the security office.

"So thats why ye brought all o' those bags!" Alex said, going past Brooke to grab the bowl, being careful not to stab it with his hook. On his way back, the teen decided it a smart idea to try and trip the robot. As a result, he got a stubbed toe, and an angry security guard glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone, I'm gone!" The teen said, running out of the restaurant. Alex set the bowl down next to the front door, pulled a chair over, and then draped a tablecloth over it, so nobody would be tempted to steal from the bowl. As he got back, a multitude of parents were nodding, or thanking him for ridding them of the annoying teenage group-leader. As soon as he hopped back in Pirate's Cove, the spotlight hit him, and Freddy grabbed his microphone from where he was back up on stage.

"A round of applause for Alex, for taking care of a nuisance!" Freddy said, earning a multitude of laughs from parents all around.

"Now now Freddy, you know what he was doin' he was insultin' me. So naturally, I took care o' the nuisance. O' course that don't mean I'd do it to the little kiddos." Alex chuckled, the parents getting what he said.

"Now if you'll direct your attention back up front, the temporary manager has something to tell you all." Freddy said, handing Brooke his microphone. Brooke waved, the brought the microphone clsoer to her face and began to speak.

"Well first off, happy Halloween, everyone!" She put on a smile, the kids cheering. "Now I know it seems odd, but we'll be having an animatronic handing out candy this year, due to lack of staff. Since you were all here, you should know that it is, in fact, Alex. The kids sitting closer to Pirate's Cove cheered louder than the rest, happy for Alex. Alex's green robotic eyes scanned the crowd as gradually, their attention diverted back to Brooke. Now this is the first time the restaurant has ever given out candy, so we'll need a few parents to tell Alex how good his service is, which he'll tell the manager when he gets back from vacation. On a side note, Alex will give all the kids on their way out, one piece of candy. Isn't that right, Alex?" Everyone once again turned to Alex.

"Well now only the good ones! We don' want no meanies to go about bein' rewarded fer it, do we?" He asked, a few parents staring back at Brooke, one with desperate, pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine. Only the good ones." She said. The parent with pleading eyes mouthed thank you, then turned to his crabby child. As soon as Brooke walked off the stage, the clock struck 4 p.m., and Alex made his way to the door as the band started up, only with a joyous halloween song.

"This'll be a loooong night." Alex said, sitting in the undersized chair, the tablecloth behind the large bowl. "A long one fer sure."


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepy Alex

**A/N Sorry it's taking so long. Writer's block and crap. As of recently, I have earned the danger of tearing open the inside of my mouth with a single smile, or laugh. It hurts like heck to even have a smirk. Praying it will get better. Without much more to add, here is your next chapter, you story loving weirdo- I mean totally normal people. Also, for those who can't envision anthro Chica (for the past 7-8 chapters), then envision her as the new Chica from FNaF2**

* * *

As the clock struck twelve, Alex felt a tap on his knee. He looked up to see a weary Brooke, who was waiting for him to get up. "Oh. Sorry Brooke. Musta' dozed off a bit." He said, getting up. Brooke chuckled as she passed him, as he effortlessly carried his chair and the large bowl into the party room.

He put the chair back into it's rightful place at the third table, and put the overly large bowl back into the kitchen, albeit in the dishwasher. As he turned around, he faced Chica. "Hi Alex." She said, simply, as she passed him to make pizza for Brooke. Alex nodded.

"Ahoy." He then walked to Pirate's Cove to see Foxy getting out old items from a dust-covered chest. Foxy looked up from his work, waving to Alex.

"Mind helpin' me, Alex? I be gettin' out some thins from the good ol' days." As if to prove his point, Foxy lifted up a old pirate hat, a hole torn in it probably from moths, and covered in so much dust it looked white.

"Sorry Foxy. I be tuckered out from all the kiddos tha' came here fer trick-or-treatin'. I feel like I could pass out." Alex replied, he green-eye photoreceptors dimmed.

"Well then ye bes' not sleep here. It'll probably be noisy. I got lots o' metal thins that would crash." Foxy said, inspecting his old hook.

"Thanks fer the warnin', matey. I'll look fer somewhere else." Alex said, turned towards the entrance of Pirate's Cove. Foxy nodded as Alex left. Alex then took a glance to the stage where Bonnie was, for once, practicing her guitar, and Freddy testing his microphone. Freddy looked up and waved, which Alex tiredly returned. It was best he just headed to the security office, instead. Surely, Brooke wouldn't mind some company. As he trudged down the west hallway, Alex's limbs felt heavier and heavier. As soon as he reached the security door, he collapsed, powering off.

Brooke turned on the lights to see a 'snoring' Alex laying in the hall. She rolled her eyes and smirked, while Alex just lay there, motionless. She heard more metallic footsteps as the rest of the Fazbear crew came to see what the commotion was all about. Chica and Foxy were confused, Freddy just smiled and rolled his eyes, and Bonnie poked him with her guitar. "Alex," Bonnie said. "Are you asleep? Don't respond if you are." Alex, of course, didn't reply aside from the occasional snore. Bonnie and Freddy tried waking him, but he was out cold. Thew both brought him to the party room, where they propped him up against a wall, while Brooke kept an eye on him to make sure anything bad didn't happen.

Aside from the occasional clatter from the kitchen, always followed by an apology from Chica, nothing eventful happened. Not soon after, a pizza was ready. Freddy and Bonnie, were drawn from the stage, as well as Foxy from Pirate's Cove. Three slices were left aside for Brooke, who wasn't exactly supposed to leave the office. As the crew took their fair share, chica put the rest in Alex's lap and patted his head. His head lolled to the left as he continued sleeping. Freddy chuckled. "I don't think he'll wake up any time soon." Freddy then shook his head. Chica, however, was determined to wake him before her pizza got cold. She went to the kitchen and returned with two pots she began banging them right next to Alex's robotic ears. Alex remained silent, and started sliding down the wall to the left. Lucky him, the walls weren't covered in grease, so his fur was not coated in disgusting who-knows-what. Chica rolled her eyes and walked away.

Not too much later, the clock struck six, and Brooke walked over to Alex. After several moments of vigorously shaking him, she gave up and left as the manager walked over. "Alex? Aaallleeeexxxx." He said, trying to get the black fox to wake up. As if by magic, Alex sprung to life.

"Huh? Wha'?" He said, looking up to see the manager leaning over him. "Oh. Hello Mr. Manager. I didn' see ya there."

"Well I just got here." The manager replied, receiving a chuckle from Alex.

"That's the last time I ever hand out candy to energetic kiddos." Alex said, giving the pizza Chica gave to him to the manager.

"Did you make this pizza, Alex?" The manager replied, biting into it.

"Nay, Chica made it. I jus' don' want it. I can't eat without pretty much everythin' gettin' stuck in me sharp teeth." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Onstage, Chica was angry, and missed the second half of Alex's explanation. She was boiling with rage. Once she got to talk while the kids were there, she would make Alex's life miserable. So, so miserable.


	11. Chapter 11: Big News

**I've chosen to dip my toes in the pool of FNaF 2 fanfiction. Anything from here on out will be at the 'new' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I do fully realize that FNaF 2 was a prequel, but here it was a sequel. Capiche? Warning: May contain rejected and/or real, yet very minor shippage.**


	12. Filler Chapter No 1

**Hoo doggy! Have I been lazy. Sorry bros and dudettes. Life happened. I'm getting my permit to work for 14 year olds since by b-day was three days ago, and this is not a real fnaf chapter. It's entitled Memories, because Alex is reminiscing the past. This is a filler, and angry Chica WILL be next.**

Alex must not have had a wire in the right place or something, because he felt human again. He looked down at his hands, and indeed found them coated in skin. He took in his surroundings where he saw a well, where two children were playing. Nobody else was around, and it was raining lightly. He tried to call out, "Be careful!" But found himself unable to speak. Instead, he could only watch as the two boys played, that the taller one made a mistake, and slipped off the stones into the well.

Screams, and shouts were heard, and the second child ran off to a nearby house. Alex took the time to walk closer to the well and look down. What he saw was truly horrifying. It was him, or rather_ was_ him. From when he was ten. The boy was struggling to tread the water, and after a few minutes, more cries for help came.

Roughly ten minutes of water treading, screaming, and futile attempts of getting out of the well, the second child came out of the house with an adult, and a very long and thick rope. Soon, he was out of the well, shivering. Cuts laced the young Alex's arms, and he was taken inside.

Soon, everything went black for Alex, and he found himself in an entirely new setting. He was in a desert town, and saw an older version of himself on a camel. It was from two years ago. "No. No! No this can't be happening!" Alex thought to himself as he saw the him on a camel fall off. Two bullet holes were clearly visible. One in his chest, the other in his calf muscle. He was robbed of his valuables, as well as his dignity. What was left was a sad, beaten mess of a man. Even his camel, too, was gone. The desert Alex was incapacitated, and was dragged away by two of the town's women. He smiled, remembering being given a cot, but he was unable to leave the desert town for three months, and Alex had become traumatized. The memory ended, and once again, Alex's vision was shrouded in darkness.

"If this is all happening, then the next one should be... no." Alex's eyes widened in fear. The last memory he was about to see was by far the worst. It was just six months prior to his employment as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was in a room, on a table. This time it was all first person viewing.

An Anesthesiologist soon approached with a needle, which he injected into Alex's arm. It was a mild sedative. Not nearly enough for him to feel no pain. Soon, a doctor came in, and stuck two pads on Alex's temples. Alex was struggling against the bonds that kept him down, and managed to break free his right arm. As soon as he had, however, six people came in and held him down while a new binding was added to his right arm. As soon as it was on, he threw them off with one shake of his body. Only the doctor remained standing. The doctor flipped the switch next to him, and Alex began to seize up, and shake. Foam came from his mouth as the high voltage electricity went through him. Yet Alex felt it all. Every last bit shocking him. It stopped, and a nurse quick checked him. She nodded to the doctor, who flipped the switch again. The same process was repeated at least three times, which was when Alex had initially passed out. His visions stopping, Alex cradled his own head, weeping. It was the worst memory, because his co-workers at the grocery store he worked at thought he had developed psychosis.

The robot Alex sat, clutching his head in agony. The pizzeria had been refurbished, and animatronics just added. Well, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were in the back. Alex was the only one left on. Vixen walked in to where Alex was sitting, near the entrance. "A-alex? Are you alright?" She asked. She knew, of course, that he wasn't, and that he was having an emotional breakdown. After all, she knew him because his programming had been shared with her. His memories were a different matter, however. Vixen too, was a fox, meant to be a companion to Alex. Although sometimes she was a comforter, a shoulder to cry on, or merely a much needed friend. She knew about the ones in the back, and every once in a while would strike up a conversation with them, but otherwise stayed out of contact. As she sat down next to him, the Marionette came crawling across the floor, music box in hand.

"Would hearing a song help, Alex?" The Marionette offered. Alex sighed, and sat up straight. Not saying a word. The Marionette took that as a non verbal cue as to 'no thank you.'

"What was it about, Alex?" Vixen asked. Alex began to reply, although he sounded normal like when he was a night guard. He used it whenever he wasn't surrounded by people. If he didn't use it enough, he'd've forgotten.

Alex sighed. "I-it was terrible. They were memories from when I was almost human... Falling down a well, getting shot, beaten, and mugged in the desert, and worst of all, getting high-voltage electroshock therapy. Vixen put her arm around Alex as he looked away and down. She pulled him into a hug, which she knew only the animatronics could stand. Alex smiled, unbeknownst to Vixen. Vixen sighed internally._ For such a tough and brave fox, he's really quite a softie._ A 'D'aww' could be heard from the security office as Vixen comforted Alex. But Alex was too sad to care. Alex didn't even mentally stick his tongue out at Brooke.

**You know how I said no shipping and nothing about fnaf or fnaf2? ****_I Lied._**

**No uber, like-my-other-story shipping though.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating in... well... forever, but there have been some complications.

Like for instance four days ago I nearly snapped my spine and almost broke my nose in a trampolining accident, and have otherwise been generally preoccupied with family and other things in spite of vaguely remembering to make new chapters.

I have no clue when I'll be able to put out new content, so my sincerest apologies. Until next time,

Mr. A.


	14. I'm not dead, and a real new chapter!

**A/N Hey howdy hey everyone! I'm not dead. Yeah so, it was a spinal injury, (but it didn't break) which is why I've been out for so long. (Along with my own laziness.)Worry not, however, as the only reason I'm crying right now is because I'm listening to really sad music and I can't help it! So I know that while I was incapacitated two more FNaF games came out, but don't worry! I might incorporate them in all due time. For now though, I have some plans for FNaF 2 and Alex's relations with those around him. Without further adieu, then first real chapter of the FNaF 2 storyline! Woot woot!**

**(Side note, the old animatronics are NOT beat up, broken pieces of trash)**

"ALEX!" Chica fumed. She was currently chasing the poor animatronic fox through the vents of the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It had been quite a while since Chica's last boot-up, what with the new place and all, but she didn't lose any of her anger towards Alex's rejection of her pizza.

"What be yer problem lass?! Have ye finally gone bonkers?" Alex cried, hiding behind Brooke, who was doubled over in her chair laughing at Alex's misfortune.

"How DARE you not like my pizza! You just gave it to the-" Chica noticed Brooke grinning, and took a moment to greet her. "Oh, hello Brooke! It's been a while!" Brooke nodded. "YOU GAVE IT TO THE MANAGER AND SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT IT!" She grasped Alex by the neck and hefted him into the air.

"GURK! Chica me lass! Tha' was -GACK- five months ago! And I even said that it'd get stuck in the jaw someducky- ME THROAT! - some_chikky_ decided to put on me face!" Alex was being ruthlessly strangled behind the giggle-prone security "guard".

It was then that Vixen decided to walk into the office in her search for Alex. "Oh why good evening, Brooke! How are you- OH MY GOSH, IS THAT YOU ALEX?" Vixen looked horrified as she saw one of the old animatronics choking a struggling, (seemingly) helpless Alex.

Chica then dropped him, realising she hadn't heard Alex and the Manager's full conversation. "O-oh! I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't hear all of your conversation! Please, _please_ forgive me!" Chica pleaded, on her hands and knees. _ Where did she learn tha'?_ Alex thought.

"Eh, it be fi-" Alex began, only to be interrupted by Vixen.

"It's not alright! You hurt my precious Alex!" Vixen said, yelling down at Chica, who was immensely upset. Alex then leaned back to Brooke.

"Erm, Brookie? Since when be I someone's _precious_?" Brooke responded with a shrug and a giggle. "Vixen, I be alright now. Chica isn't ta blame. Please, calm down." At hearing Alex ask her to stop something for the sake of him, Vixen suddenly realised what she was doing and stopped immediately. "Don' worry 'bout me, Vixen. A dented throat taint nuttin' I can't deal wit. Although, I can' say it don' hurt a bit." He chuckled.

"Well, as long as you're happy..." Vixen said sheepishly. She then took the opportunity to leave.

"I think I'll go make a pizza." Chica said to nobody in particular. She as well left.

"..."

"..."

Alex and Brooke sat in perpetual silence.

"You're so freakin' dense, Alex." Brooke said simply, staring at the fox who was somehow lounging on a hammock with a maximum weight capacity of 250 Lbs.

"Lookie here. Can ye really call me dense now, Brookie?" Alex said haughtily, swinging back in forth in the hammock to prove his point.

"Well no but... THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Brooke yelled, causing Alex to yelp like the fox he is and fall out of the hammock. "We'll discuss this later. Anywho, I've been doing some research, and I found out about this thing called 'Golden Freddy' I thought it was pretty nifty, as this guy might have some answers as to why you're actually able to grow. With what I've found out, he was produced a few years before Freddy." Brooke tossed a file at Alex, who nearly punctured it.

"Who are ye an' what have ye done wit Brookie?" Alex said, faking being mortified. "Brookie would ne'er willingly do more 'an flip troo the cameras, or socialise wit me an' the old animatronics!"

"Har har, Alex. But I could just get rid of those files." Brooke held up a lighter.

"NAY!" Alex realised he shouted. "Ahem, nay it's okay Brooke. I'll jus' be keepin' these in a safer place." Alex said sheepishly, putting them in his costume's inside pocket. Since the refurbishing, Alex had got what the manager's son had called a "Dank" trench coat and a "Swaggerific" new pirate hat. _Pre-teens_. Alex mentally groaned. The chimes suddenly rang for six, and Brooke and Alex looked up.

"Oh. I suppose you'd better get back to your girlfrie- um, post, Alex." Brooke grinned.

"Ah can it Brookie. See ya tonight." Alex said. With that, the duo parted ways at the end of the hall, wrapping up some of their good times, in exchange for a bit of a more dangerous future...

**A/N Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys. I was reading your reviews and comments while I couldn't figure out what to write, and it really made me happy, and helped me finish this chapter. Thank you guys so much for your support, even if the last time I updated was two years ago.**

**Also, updating this on my b-day. Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll try and update once every three or four days for now!**


	15. Chapter 15: -insert clever title here-

**A/N FNaF two is going to have one main room, with everything in there, 'cept for the party rooms. Which means pirate's cove is in the main stage room as well.**

Alex was content. It was the middle of the day, and the children around him and Vixen were playing with their swishing tails- something neither fox could really help, as it was involuntary. One of the more daring kids grabbed onto Alex's gently swishing tail, and swung back and forth on it for a short period of time, before slipping off onto the floor. Alex picked the child up, and set him upright, which allowed the child to go back to his parents and tell him how much fun he was having with the foxes. It was then that Toy Freddy spoke up.

"Hey everybody! It looks like we have an old friend visiting! Come on out and say hi!" Alex looked towards the stage and saw a familiar shade of red. He grinned and waved over at foxy, who eagerly waved back.

"Alex?" Vixen asked. She leaned over to him as the children became distracted by those on stage.

"Yar?" He responded, keeping his voice to a whisper, as Toy Freddy was introducing Foxy.

"Do you know this fox? I've never seen him. Then again, I've never gone into the back room." Vixen spoke.

"Ye've never met Foxy afore?!" Alex chuckled. "He's the best darn cap'n I've ever rivaled! Y'know, back in the day we used to fight with swords all the time!" He mimicked his fighting, thrusting, slashing, and most importantly, taking hits.

"O-oh. I see." Vixen responded. They brought their attention back to the stage, and just as Toy Freddy was wrapping up.

"Hey Alex, you know more about Ol' Foxy, right?" Toy Freddy asked. Alex nodded. "Then come on up here and for old time's sake, tell us more!" A spotlight hit Alex, so he made his way up front, being careful not to step on any of the kids.

-time skip-

After a long explanation of their history together, the two pirate captains were worn out, as the children pounded them relentlessly with questions. Neither fox had time to get to the back room, so they trudged to Pirate's Cove, where Vixen let them lie down, sighing intently at watching Alex so happy. It was about closing time, so the two just propped themselves up on one of the prop trees. As the families gradually left, Alex and Foxy fell "asleep". They were so worn out that they cuddled against each other without even knowing from it. Soft "snores" emitted from their voice boxes as Brooke walked in.

Upon approaching the duo, she decided to take a picture on her phone, immortally framing the cute scene forevermore. She giggled, and walked to her station. Vixen decided to leave the pair alone, despite being endlessly jealous of Foxy. And so, the two slept for the next hour.

"Why do you stay?" A raspy voice rang in Alex's head. Static filled the void of the voice's absence. His green eyes flashed on, making him fully aware of his surroundings, including the fact he was cuddling with Foxy. Alex was about to put his head back down and sleep some more, but the voice came again.

"Why do you stay?" It came. Alex eased out of the red fox's embrace, and went somewhere quieter.

"Why do I stay?" Alex asked into the air, confused.

"Why do you stay?" Again, it said.

"Because I feel like it?" Alex half asked, half stated.

"No, _why_ do you stay?" The voice finally said something different, if only slightly.

"Oh. I be seein' what ye mean." He said, confidently. "I stay, because this place, or rather, this establishment, be where I'm actually welcomed. I be havin' friends, some I even consider me family," Alex continued, briefly looking into the next room, to where Foxy was busy sucking his own metallic hook, as though it were a pacifier. "Troot be told, I ne'er had any family 'sides the adoptive one I had. E'en then, they were pretty distant. But here, I jus' feel like I belong. Granted, I got stuck in this 'ere fox suit, an' me voice sounds like a pirate 24/7."

"What if you could be a human again? Lead a regular life not confined to this place?" It asked, seemingly getting closer towards him.

"Heh, _if _tha' were ta ever happ'n, I don' know what I'd do. It's no' like I got sommere ta be. Nobody worryin' 'bout me. 'Sides, who'd jus' take in some animatronic fox from a pizza place fer kids? But I doubt that'll ever happ'n. Nay, it couldn't." Alex sighed and mentally smiled.

"And if I told you I could?" Alex felt a large, paw-like thing on his shoulder. He looked back, but saw nothing.

"I'd laugh at yer face, an' call ye pulp-fer-brains. Then apologise, o' course." Alex said, crossing his arms nervously.

"Someone is coming. We'll talk again soon. _Very_ soon." With that, the voice as well as the static disappeared, and Vixen wandered in.

"Wait, what's yer name?" Alex questioned. But the whatever-it-was seemed to have completely vanished.

"Alex? Are you in here?" She asked, activating the flashlights in her eyes, as the room was extremely dark.

"Ahoy thar Vixen! What brings ye here?" He switched on the night-lights installed adjacent to the ceiling lights. He smiled as best as his animatronic jaw would allow, and looked Vixen in the eyes.

"Well I heard talking, and I heard your voice too, so I thought I'd check up on you." She said. "Who were you talking to?"

Something in the back of Alex's head tightened. "Wha'? Whaddaya mean who was I talkin' to?"

"But you were just talking with someone, I heard it!" Vixen exclaimed.

Alex pondered this for a moment, as since Vixen was a robot, her hearing couldn't be wrong. "Maybe I be talkin' to meself again. I used ta do it alla the time back when I lived alone."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean-" Vixen began, but she was cut off as Alex brought her into a warm hug.

"It's fine, really. Don' worry 'bout me. I'll just talk with the manager, see if he can't get a check-up on me memory core." Alex said, doing his best to reassure her, as well as himself.

If robots could blush, Vixen would be. "O-okay. I'll take your word for it. By the way, Brooke said since you're awake, she has something to show you." She looked up into Alex's eyes, hers filled with concern for Alex.

"Argh, what's Brookie got fer me now?" Alex asked rhetorically, sighing.

"Hey Alex, before you go, why do you always call Brooke 'Brookie', and me by my name? Vixen questioned _I'd love it if he would give me one, too..._

"Huh? Oh tha'? Well, I guess since Brookie be me friend, an' we've known each other fer awhile, I thought I'd give 'er a nickname ta mess wit her." Alex explained. "I don' think it'd make sense ta give ye one, ye be perfect the way ye are, but if ye really want one, I'll think up sumptin." He said.

_P-perfect the way I am?! T-this fox is so dense I swear!_ "No! That's fine. Perfectly fine. Finer than fine. I was just curious. Hehehe... I suppose you should go talk to Brooke now." She laughed nervously.

"Oh, sure thin'. But Vixen?" Alex asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Could ye let go a me first?" Vixen apologised profusely for hugging him so long, and let him head down to the security office. She smiled mentally as he walked away. "I love that fox_."_ She sighed to herself. Her brain retorted, _Lord knows I know._

"So Brookie, didja get some more info on this Golden Freddy thin'?" Alex asked walking into the office. Brooke sat in the chair, texting with someone.

"Oh, hey Alex. And yeah, I got more. Turns out he was stripped of his endoskeleton for malfunctioning so often. Now he's just some old gold suit with wires and stuff sticking out." Brooke said, not once looking up from her conversation.

"Well how's tha' supposed ta help if he just be a bloody suit?!" Alex kept his anger under control, but didn't necessarily hide it.

"Geez Louise, Alex. Just calm down, I wasn't done talking." Brooke groaned at Alex, who just rolled his photoreceptors in response. Alex stuck out his -surprisingly realistic- tongue at Brooke, who responded in kind. "Turns out he was possessed by someone who got killed _inside_ that think, and now he'll pop up here or there from time to time. He also has this sort of raspy voice, and he constantly emits a sound like static."

_Sounds familier._ Alex thought. "Getting killed inside a suit sounds a bit creepy, but wha'ever. Aye, I'll be on the lookout fer him. Anytin' else?" He nodded at Brooke.

It was about time the chimes rang, so Alex headed back to Pirate's Cove, especially since Brooke had naught else to say. Foxy was no longer there, and Vixen was fantasizing about something again. Alex laid down On the small pile of blankets behind his pirate ship, and driifed off into sleep as the chimes rang for six am. A strange, staticky laugh repeated itself in Alex's dreams that morning. "Soon Alex, soon." The same raspy voice said. "Soon, you will help me, whether you realise it or not."

**A/N I think that I should probably clear up the fact that Vixen isn't torn up. She's stiff all in one piece. Whether or not she stays like that is up to you guys, I guess. Although that may not be a great idea.**


End file.
